


Christmas romances are a work in progress

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy finds herself alone at a Christmas work party, but Daniel's there to make her acquaintance.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Christmas romances are a work in progress

“Jem c’mon. You can’t be serious! You promised!” Daisy pinched her nose, shivering as a gust of wind sent a cold chill down her spine. She wasn’t anywhere near dressed properly for the weather, but the invitation had said formal, and Daisy’s only formal dresses were short sleeved.

“I’m so sorry Daisy,” Jemma’s muffled voice floated through the phone, “Alya caught a bug, and we’ve all been infected.”

Daisy groaned. She hated the annual office Christmas party. None of her co-workers seemed to like her so the only times she got to actually interact with people at work was when she did collaborations with Jemma and Fitz in the Biotech and Engineering departments. She had only met them this year, but they, and their precious little girl, were already practically family. She’d actually almost been looking forward to an evening of getting drunk with them and making fun of their co-workers together.

“Jemma-” A group of her co-workers shoved past her to get into the office building, and Daisy suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be inside already, “Ugh, alright, fine. Whatever. Will you call me later? I’m going to need to complain to you about this stupid party.”

Jemma was silent for a moment, and Daisy could vaguely hear some murmuring in the distance.

“Of course. Look, we really are sorry, Daisy. You know we’d be there in an instant if we could.”

“Yeah,” Daisy mumbled, closing her eyes briefly and praying that she didn’t start crying, “I know. Love you.”

She hung up before Jemma could reply.

The office looked odd like this, all lit up, with the desks pushed to the sides. Daisy snagged a drink from the makeshift bar and began to make the rounds. She mentally checked off her bosses, making sure to laugh extra loudly at their, frankly, pathetic jokes so that they would know she had been there. It was one of the main reasons she had come, after all. In a department full of introverted computer nerds, it was a good idea to let the bosses see that she could actually socialise like a normal person.

After nearly an hour, Daisy was bored stiff. She took a bite of a mince pie and found a corner to subtly check her phone without looking rude. Fitz had sent her an adorable picture of Jemma and Alya curled up together on the sofa, with a follow up text apologising again for not being there. Daisy sniffed, trying to muster up her earlier frustration, but the picture was far too cute to stay mad at for long.

“Who the hell are you?”

Daisy blinked, turning slowly to face the man. He was kind of cute, but she was too shocked to let that thought linger a second longer.

“Excuse me?”

The man flushed immediately, taking a step back and looking sheepish.

“I’m so sorry! That was really rude of me, wasn’t it?”

“Just a bit.” Daisy raised an eyebrow, “Do you normally go around randomly asking girls who the hell they are?”

The man cringed.

“Not in the slightest! I’m just- look it’s not your fault. I just found out my ex-girlfriend and the man she left me for are here, and then you looked so out of place here I just… jumped to conclusions, I guess.”

Daisy glanced down at her outfit. She didn’t really have the money to splurge on super nice clothes, but she hadn’t thought it was that bad. The man seemed to notice her glance and looked, if possible, even more mortified.

“Not that you look- you look fine! Just, well, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but, apart from my ex, you’re the only woman here. I wasn’t aware that there were any other women employed here, in fact.”

“Oh,” Daisy was quiet for a moment, mulling over his excuse. “Well, there’s actually two of us. My best friend is home sick with her daughter.”

“Two?” The man looked surprised, but genuinely pleased to hear that. He stuck out a hand and Daisy took it. “Daniel Sousa. I work at the Nevada branch.”

The name rang a bell, and it suddenly occurred to her that this guy was one of her superiors. She kept her mouth shut though. This was the first interesting conversation she’d had all evening, and she didn’t feel like ruining it with job politics. She shook his hand, smiling sharply.

“Daisy Johnson. I work in CS.”

Daniel smiled warmly at her.

“Daisy. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” At Daisy’s look, he cringed, looking contrite, “It really is. Look, do you want to just start over? Pretend this whole thing didn’t happen?”

“Not a chance.” Daisy looked him dead in the eyes, smirking, “I plan on holding this over your head for the rest of your life.”

Daniel groaned good-naturedly.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me in the slightest?”

Daisy merely smiled. She had a feeling that, as long as Daniel was here with her, the evening was going to be great.


End file.
